


Golden Silhouette

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Dorks in Love, Fainting, Flirting, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, excessive use of "dumbass", first name, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: "...Shouyou," I whisper, closing my eyes. The darkness is like a shield, or another blanket, another layer keeping me safe. I feel more comfortable saying it in the dark than in the light. I hear him sigh contentedly. "Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou..."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Golden Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the other parts^^  
> I work hard to upload frequently!  
> Enjoy!  
> (I also appreciate constructive criticism!)

"Tomorrow."

Hinata sits up from the carpet, looking at me. "What?

"Tomorrow I'll call you by your first name." I gulp, glaring down at the floor with a dark blush. _Will_ _I_ _regret this?_

"Oh," Hinata said, with a curious expression on his face. He appeared lost in thought. "Wait, I have to wait _a whole day!?"_

_Back to normal._

"Dumbass," I start out of habit, interrupting his whines. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Hold on, I'll ask my mom where the guest _futon_ is!" He hops up and dashes out of the room.

As soon as Hinata leaves, my mind retreats inwards, and I begin picking at the carpet beside my crossed legs. _Why did_ _I_ _say that? Why didn't_ _I_ _just get it over with? I already whispered it, why is saying it any different? Now it's even more of a_ _problem_ _because he'll be looking forward_ _to_ _it all night. He will. Shouyou will. Shouyou. Shouyou. Shouyou._

"Shouyou."

"E-eh!?"

I jerk my head up, heart pounding. I hadn't meant to say it aloud. My face floods with color once again. "Hinata--!"

His face was similarly red as he stands in the doorway. "Y-you... said Shouyou..."

"No - I did not!" I blatantly lie.

"Say it again," he says, looking at his feet. He's holding what appears to be the _futon_.

"Say... your name?"

"Yeah."

I blink. _A_ _gain?_ _H_ _e must have had some sort of satisfaction hearing me say it, since he was so desperate it earlier_ _,_ _so... Why does_ _he_ _want me to say it again? Maybe he wants to hear it better..._ My mind races. But with me being me, my mouth opens before I can think.

"No!" I repeat.

 _"Bakageyama!_ Say it again! Or - or you'll sleep on the floor!"

"Good!"

"No!! Say it again, or..." Hinata pauses, hands on his hips, fishing for words. "Or I won't hit any of your tosses!"

At first I think he's throwing the threat out without thinking, but then I really look at him. He's staring directly at me, now, and there isn't anything in him that says he's joking. _Why?_

I swallow, looking at the carpet between my legs.

"Please."

"...Sh-Shouyou," I croak. It feels so much better to say it aloud than to whisper it. _I don't know why._ "Shouyou," I repeat after clearing my throat, and look up just in time to see--

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"I can't believe you _fainted_ when I called you by your first name for the first time," I tell him, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

"Shut _up!_ I didn't faint, I _passed out_ _._ And it was completely unrelated!" He sits up, glaring at me in the dark.

I can just see his faint silhouette, thanks to his nightlight. It's shaped like a lightbulb, and gives off the warm, golden glow of a lantern.

"Fainting and passing out are the same thing," I point out. "And it happened right after I did it."

"They are not! And I can prove it's unrelated!"

"How!?"

"Say it again!"

"No!"

"Come _on,_ I swear I won't pass out this time." He smacks his hands on his blankets.

_"No!"_

"Ugh!" He rolls onto his side, facing me. Then he reaches down to where I lay on the _futon_ and pulls repeatedly on my left sleeve.

"I'm not gonna do it, dumbass," I tell him. He huffs, but keeps tugging on my sleeve. I turn my head. _"What?"_

As soon as I turn, a pillow hits my face.

_"_ _Ow!_ What the--" Another smack, this time to the chest, knocking the words out of my throat. They aren't painful, but I can't ignore them. I sit up, yank his pillow from him, and throw it to the floor on the other side of my _futon._

He gasps, and sits there, glaring openmouthed at me. As I glare back, his face starts to morph, stretching, until his face is static and his eyes and mouth are black gaps. I cover my eyes and grimace, falling back to the _futon_. A shiver runs down my spine.

"...Kageyama? What's wrong?" Hinata asks.

"The dark made your face look creepier and stupider than usual, dumbass."

"Baka!" he gasps, mock offended again. "Wait, are you afraid of the dark?"

"Speak for yourself, with everything _glowing_ in here--"

"I just think it looks neat!"

"--but no, I'd just rather not be sleeping in the same room as a demon."

"According to you, you already are sleeping near one, whether I look like one or not," he says. I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah."

"...Can I have my pillow back?" he asks after a moment, sheepishly.

I groan and roll over, feeling around for it. While I do, I can hear him muttering something about a "scary face". It makes something inside me crack a little bit and my eyes water. Gulping, I find the pillow and toss it at him, rolling back onto the side facing him.

"Thank you~!"

I grunt. Tucking my left arm under my pillow, I close my eyes. Across from me, Hinata shifts under his blankets. Finally, he settles down with a sigh.

After a moment, I open my eyes. He's on his side as well, looking at me sleepily. His hair looks like a campfire, the orange lit by the golden nightlight. My fingers itch to feel it between my fingers. _Why?_

_"Hinata,"_ I whisper, voice cracking.

_"Yeah?"_ he whispers back. I didn't know he was capable of talking this quietly.

_"Why do you want me to call you by your first name?"_

He shifts nervously. _"Well... I don't know... But after I heard you say it the first time, I thought it sounded really nice coming from you, so I wanted to hear it again..."_

I turn red. I wonder how many times it's been, now. I'm thankful for the darkness.

_"...Shouyou."_ I close my eyes when I hear his breath hitch. The darkness is another blanket, another layer keeping me safe. _"Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou."_

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~


End file.
